Interconnectivity between various types of devices is becoming increasingly pervasive with connectivity efforts such as the Internet of Things. New types of data are being gathered by various electronic devices. It is often desirable for these devices to establish a communications link to transfer various types of data. For example, in some applications, it may be necessary to establish and maintain a communication link, for example, with an access point to transfer data and make the data available in shared environments, such as in the cloud.
In some instances, it may be useful for mobile devices such as drones and other unmanned vehicles to establish and maintain a communications link for continuous data transfer during operation, such as, when the vehicle is continuously moving. However, using conventional techniques, the size, weight, and power requirements for circuitry used to establish and maintain such communications links can be detrimental to the cost and operation of mobile devices.